


Пять раз, когда Спок не занялся сексом из-за правил Звездного Флота и один раз, когда когда ему было на них наплевать

by Amelia_Harper, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Harper/pseuds/Amelia_Harper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда Спок не занялся сексом из-за правил Звездного Флота и один раз, когда когда ему было на них наплевать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Спок не занялся сексом из-за правил Звездного Флота и один раз, когда когда ему было на них наплевать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Spock’s adherence to Starfleet regulations stopped them having sex and one time Spock didn’t care](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/216397) by demonllama1. 



1

  
  
— Я не понимаю, почему мы посещаем инженерную палубу в качестве вечернего развлечения, — напряженно спросил Спок, следуя за тянувшим его за руку Джимом мимо различных труб и консолей.  
  
— Потому что, — ответил Джим, оглядев небольшое огороженное пространство возле одного из варп-двигателей с довольным кивком, — я подумал, что мы могли бы повеселиться.  
  
Джим притянул Спока к себе, обвил его шею руками и втянул в долгий, глубокий поцелуй. Он размеренно гладил спину Спока до тех пор, пока тот неохотно не уступил.  
  
Отстранившись, Джим удовлетворенно хмыкнул и быстро расстегнул свои штаны. Спок изогнул бровь.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он, наблюдая, как Джим приспустил штаны вместе с боксерами.  
  
— Мне казалось это вполне очевидным, — ухмыляясь, произнес Джим, и, взяв ладонь Спока, положил ее себе на бедро, одновременно с этим прижимаясь к его губам в медленном поцелуе. Улыбнувшись напоследок, Джим развернулся лицом к стене, уперся в нее руками, развел ноги и многозначительно повилял задницей. — Подойди и возьми.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что мы в общественной части корабля, где разрешено находиться экипажу и техническому персоналу? — поинтересовался Спок, складывая руки за спиной.  
  
Джим со вздохом оглянулся через плечо.  
  
— В этом все веселье. Ну же, большой и злой вулканец. Я думал, что тебя заведет близость ко всему этому удивительному инженерному оборудованию.  
  
— Вступать в подобные отношения в общественной части корабля против правил Звездного Флота, — сухо ответил Спок, отступая на несколько шагов и бросая взгляд туда, откуда они пришли, чтобы проверить, не затаился ли поблизости кто-то из экипажа.  
  
Джим еще раз вздохнул. С поникшими плечами он отошел от стены и натянул обратно боксеры и штаны, быстро их застегнул.  
  
— Знаешь, ты не всегда должен следовать правилам.  
  
Спок изогнул бровь.  
  
— Если нас обнаружат члены экипажа, нам предстоит дисциплинарное слушание, понижение в должности и, возможно, трибунал.  
  
— Да-да, — вздохнул Джим. — Сделаем это в каюте?  
  
— Да, — коротко ответил Спок, развернулся и направился сквозь лабиринт труб туда, откуда они пришли. Джим нетерпеливо шагал следом за ним.  
  


2

  
  
Джим ухмыльнулся, когда несколько припозднившихся членов экипажа покинули мостик. До прихода следующей смены у них было около пятнадцати минут.  
  
— Спок, подойди на минутку? — попросил Джим, когда последний член экипажа зашел в турболифт.  
  
Спок поднялся из-за своей станции, подошел и встал сбоку от кресла Джима.  
  
— Да, капитан?  
  
Джим крутанул кресло к нему лицом, подскочил на ноги и, обхватив Спока за талию, развернул их, меняя местами, после чего подтолкнул его, вынуждая усесться в капитанское кресло.  
  
— Капитан? — произнес Спок, в то время как Джим неуклюже забрался на кресло, пристроил колени по обеим сторонам бедер Спока и обвил его шею руками.  
  
— Только не говори, что не думал об этом, — тихо мурлыкнул Джим на ухо Споку и, игриво прикусив острый кончик, толкнулся бедрами вперед.  
  
Спок напрягся, его руки сами собой переместились на талию Джима, отталкивая его.  
  
— Я не желаю совершать сексуальную активность в твоем кресле.  
  
Джим поднялся. Спок помог ему и отступил прочь с возвышения. Взгляд вулканца ничего не выражал.  
  
— Ты серьезно не хочешь, чтобы я оседлал тебя в своем кресле? Я даже позволю тебе звать меня «капитан».  
  
— Использовать кресло не по назначению против правил Звездного Флота, — ответил Спок и вернулся за научную консоль, чтобы закончить начатое.  
  
Джим развернулся и, не сдержав раздраженного вздоха, рухнул обратно в свое кресло; он был серьезно настроен на то, чтобы в какой-то момент все же уломать Спока.  
  


3

  
  
—Знаешь, что было бы горячо? — радостно поинтересовался Джим, когда они ввалились в их каюту, в то время как Спок был занят тем, что вылизывал Джиму шею, слегка прихватывая кожу зубами и посасывая.  
  
— Я могу назвать много вещей, которые через определенный промежуток времени приобретут характеристику «горячо», — ответил Спок, игриво покусывая шею Джима, после чего голодно поймал губы Джима своими.  
  
Кирк простонал в поцелуй, но отстранился. Спок потянулся следом.  
  
— Остановись на секунду, — со смешком попросил Джим, когда Спок поцеловал его в уголок рта.  
  
— Не вижу причин для этого, — ответил Спок и потерся о Джима всем телом.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты трогал свою синюю рубашку, — пояснил Джим, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Спока.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался в форме? — переспросил Спок.  
  
— Э-э-э, да, — ответил Джим, водя ладонями вверх-вниз по его бокам.  
  
— Иметь сексуальное соитие, оставаясь в форме, идет вразрез правилам Звездного Флота.  
  
— Мы в собственной спальне, никто не узнает. Теперь снимай штаны и пойдем в кровать.  
  
Спок не сдвинулся с места.  
  
— Я буду знать, а нарушать правила нелогично.  
  
Джим вздохнул, отступая на шаг назад и раздраженно проводя ладонью по волосам.  
  
— Хорошо, не важно, давай сделаем это нагишом, — Джим сделал паузу, когда Спок начал стягивать с него форменку, потом добавил: — Знаешь, а ведь я тоже тогда остался бы в своей рубашке.  
  
Спок замер, его взгляд голодно скользнул по желтой ткани, прежде чем он взял выражение своего лица под контроль:  
  
— Это против...  
  
— Правил, я понял. Теперь, когда ты испортил мне все веселье, лучше постарайся этой ночью и заставь меня кричать, — проворчал Джим, снимая рубашку, вскоре после чего его грубо бросили на кровать.  
  


4

  
  
— Капитан, — Спок зашел на одну из обзорных палуб. — Вы меня звали.  
  
— Звал, — согласился Джим, его губы медленно растянулись в хитрой улыбке. — Подойдешь сюда?  
  
— Вы знаете, что мы при исполнении, — ответил Спок, оставаясь у двери.  
  
— А мы быстро, — улыбаясь, Джим подошел к Споку и окинул его взглядом с ног до головы.  
  
— Капитан, — Спок произнес звание как ругательство.  
  
Джим вскинул ладонь, останавливая его, и с жаром произнес:  
  
— Будет намного быстрее, если ты снимешь штаны. Сделаем это напротив окна.  
  
— Капитан, — снова произнес Спок, не двигаясь с места, — вы знаете, что во время исполнения рабочих обязанностей личные отношения под запретом. Кроме того, мы в форме и находимся в общественной части корабля.  
  
— О боже, неужели ты не можешь на две секунды забыть о правилах Звездного флота и трахнуть меня у окна? Я могу приказать тебе сделать это, — предупредил он, угрожающе глядя на Спока..  
  
Тот одарил Джима взглядом, полным сомнений, после чего развернулся и ушел прочь с обзорной палубы. Джим разочарованно вздохнул ему вслед.  
  


5

  
  
Джим старался слушать, действительно старался. Но из-за того, что он сидел за банкетным столом в окружении орионцев с их феромонами, Джим был возбужден почти до болезненной отметки. Он попытался устроиться поудобнее на своем стуле, пока остальные слушали, как главный докладчик съезда обсуждает успехи в преодолении орионской работорговли.  
  
— Спок, — прошептал Джим, и тот неохотно перевел взгляд с центра зала на него.  
  
— Что случилось, капитан? — тихо спросил Спок, пока Джим пытается поменять положение.  
  
— Я возбужден из-за всех этих феромонов.  
  
— У меня иммунитет, — нейтрально ответил Спок, переводя взгляд обратно на докладчика.  
  
— Спок, дай мне руку, — попросил Джим, расстегивая молнию настолько медленно, чтобы ни малейшего звука не донеслось до их соседей по столу.  
  
Спок холодно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Мы представляем Звездный Флот, и будет грубо и неуважительно вступать сейчас в сексуальные отношения. Также это противоречит нормам поведения Звездного Флота, — так тихо, что только Джим мог его услышать, произнес Спок.  
  
— Пожалуйста? — Джим состроил Споку свой лучший щенячий взгляд, но тот лишь невозмутимо смотрел в ответ.  
  
— Я обещаю, что позабочусь о ваших потребностях, когда наши обязанности на данной встрече будут выполнены.  
  
Джим вздохнул, сполз по креслу и попытался устроиться наименее болезненным образом.  
  


+1

  
  
У Джима выступили слезы облегчения на глазах, когда он почувствовал, что материализуется на платформе транспортатора «Энтерпрайз». Чуть более месяца назад его похитили во время миссии на одной из планет и заключили в тюрьму, и он был уверен, что в какой-то момент его просто убьют. Кормили его довольно сносно и никогда не причиняли физического вреда, но это были единственные плюсы. Джим не поверил, когда кто-то сумел заключить сделку, просто взял и заключил, и его отпустили, а потом он обнаружил, что сидит в оцепенении на полу транспортаторной, и Маккой водит над ним трикодером.  
  
Услышав звук открывающейся двери, Джим поднял взгляд и увидел вошедшего Спока, на лице которого можно было различить редкие для него эмоции, когда он посмотрел на Джима. Маккой отступил, когда Спок подошел прямо к платформе и опустился на колени рядом с Джимом, тут же прижавшись к его губам своими, не думая о присутствии Маккоя, двух операторов транспортатора или Скотти.  
  
Джим застонал и улегся на спину, когда Спок навис над ним, ощупывая и отчаянно целуя, будто нуждаясь в подтверждении того, что Джим в порядке.  
  
Джим услышал, как кто-то громко и многозначительно кашлянул, и нехотя отстранился. Приподняв голову, он увидел потрясенные лица экипажа транспортаторной и изогнувшего бровь Маккоя.  
  
— Ребята, вам сейчас не нужна транспортаторная, — Джим игнорировал, как Спок, не обращая внимания на зрителей, присасывается к его шее и оглаживает ладонью пах. — Это приказ.  
  
Они быстро встали из-за консолей и ушли. Прежде чем раздвижные двери закрылись за Маккоем, было видно, что он качает головой.  
  
Джим повернул голову к Споку.  
  
— Нарушаем правила Звездного Флота? При исполнении, в форме, в публичном месте...  
  
— Они условны, — заявил Спок, снова наклоняясь и медленно целуя Джима. Но поцелуй быстро перерос в яростный, их губы с силой прижимались друг к другу, Спок не мог заставить себя прекратить касаться его.  
  
— Боже, я так по тебе скучал, — с чувством признался Джим, когда Спок быстро расстегнул его ширинку. Одной рукой он крепко обхватил член Джима, а пальцами другой нашел точки мелдинга на его лице.  
  
— Т’хай’ла, — пробормотал Спок, целуя и покусывая подбородок Джима. Джим почувствовал прикосновение к своему разуму, утешение и забота вытеснили все остальное, и Джим улыбнулся с облегчением.


End file.
